Questions
by little akary
Summary: Parce que Yamamoto veut en savoir plus sur Hibari et que celui-ci accepte de répondre. Mais forcément lorsqu'on parle d'Hibari il ne fait jamais rien comme personne. Heureusement que Yamamoto est persistant.


Alors voilà, première fic sur le fandom de reborn. Honnêtement je n'aurais jamais cru que ma première fic ici serait un 1880. Je dois avouer être une fan du 5980, mais voilà tout arrive.

Déjà pour commencer, rien ne vient de moi. Les personnages, ça tout le monde le sait, mais aussi l'idée de la fic. Il s'agit en fait d'un doujinshi, de nitro-koutetsu, sur lequel je suis tombé et que j'ai trouvé réellement mignon alors je me suis décidé à le partager avec vous en voyant que le 1880 n'était pas très représenté sur le site. J'espère avoir bien fait. Enfin je peux dire que la plus part des pensés de Yamamoto sont de moi j'espère d'ailleurs ne pas l'avoir fait trop OOC.

Alors voilà j'espère que ma première apparition sur le fandom vous plaira.

* * *

Ce jour là Yamamoto Takeshi s'était levé en avance. Il n'était pas allé à la rencontre de Gokudera dans le but de se rendre chez Tsuna. Il était d'ailleurs arrivé bien avant tout le monde au collège de Namimori. Après tout il avait un entraînement le matin même avec l'équipe de baseball. Alors comme à chaque fois il arriverait en avance, préparant tout avant que les autres n'arrivent. Ce jour-là plus que les autres lui permettrait de réfléchir posément. La bataille des anneaux lui trottait encore dans la tête et tout ce qu'il avait apprit durant celle-ci.

C'est perdu dans ses pensés qu'il sortit le tuyau d'arrosage pour nettoyer les grillages, qui en avaient bien besoin depuis le temps. Le brun ferma les yeux laissant ses pensés divaguer sur tous les combats qui avaient eut lieu. Il commençait doucement à comprendre que ce qu'il avait prit pour un jeu jusqu'à maintenant devait être légèrement plus compliqué. Après tout ils avaient tous failli mourir. La sensation du poison brûlant lui laissait encore une marque indélébile. Soudain le bruit de l'eau se fit étrange. Le sportif rouvrit les yeux et fit directement la grimace. Collant un sourire totalement mal à l'aise il s'exclama le plus navré possible :

« Dé… désolé Hibari. »

L'autre ne répondit rien mais l'aura sombre qui l'enveloppa ne laissait aucun doute concernant ses sentiments. D'autant plus lorsqu'il sortit un tonfa se tournant vers l'autre jeune homme. Par réflexe Yamamoto releva les mains au niveau de sa poitrine avant de les secouer gardant le même air désolé :

« Non vraiment. Je sais ce que ça fait, excuse-moi. Je l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès. Attend je te passe une serviette. »

Même si l'aura sombre entourant le chef du comité de discipline ne disparu pas au moins il rangea son arme. Rassuré Yamamoto rangea rapidement, ou plutôt jeta, son tuyau d'arrosage avant de guider le gardien des nuages vers les vestiaires. L'habitué des lieux se dirigea vers l'un des casiers à la recherche d'une serviette comme proposé un peu plus tôt. Hibari se contenta de rentrer observant son environnement avant de s'asseoir. La serviette tant promise lui tomba sur la tête et le plus jeune commença à frictionner les cheveux mouillés.

« Je vais le faire. »

Le gardien de la pluie grimaça de nouveau sentant qu'il avait sans doute prit trop ses aises avec le carnivore qu'il venait lui-même de mettre en colère. Cette grimace se transforma pourtant de nouveau rapidement en sourire. Yamamoto n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre et répondit sans trop y faire attention :

« Tu étais juste à porter alors… Ah ta chemise est trempée aussi. Il doit y avoir quelques T-shirt de rechange. C'est mieux si ce ne sont pas les miens, non ? »

Ne recevant pas de réponse le brun se mit tout de même à chercher dans les casiers. Il savait qu'Hibari ne parlait pas beaucoup ou seulement pour menacer les autres. Par contre il connaissait aussi la sensation du tissu collant à la peau. Même s'il faisait plutôt chaud, étant donné qu'ils étaient en été, ça ne serait certainement pas agréable. Il ressortit finalement vainqueur de sa recherche et se releva avec un T-shirt propre qu'il montra à son compagnon. Mais lorsqu'il laissa son regard naviguer entre son sempai et le T-shirt il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à voix haute.

« Ah ! Il va être un peu grand. C'est vrai que tu es un peu chibi. Ah ! Non pas chibi… juste un peu petit. »

Trop tard le coup parti et Yamamoto ne pu que s'asseoir sur l'un des siège en face de celui du chef du comité de discipline. Légèrement sonné par le choc. Hibari en profita pour se changer. Le gardien de la pluie ne pu alors s'empêcher de laisser ses pensés revenir à quelques jours en arrière. Les blessures de l'autre ne semblaient encore totalement guéries.

« Ca va aller tes blessures ? C'est encore douloureux ?

-Ce n'est pas important. »

Le sportif fit la moue mais détourna le regard. Ces blessures Hibari se les étaient faites avant de venir l'aider. Parce que oui, le froid chef du comité de discipline était venu lui donner l'antidote pour le sauver de la brûlure du death heater.

« Pourquoi es-tu seul ? »

Takeshi releva un regard surpris vers son vis-à-vis avant de sourire bêtement. Pour être honnête il avait pensé que ce dernier serait parti dès qu'il se serait sécher. A croire qu'il s'intéressait peut-être un peu à l'herbivore qu'il était. Dans un sens ça lui faisait plaisir.

« En fait je viens toujours en avance. Les autres ne viennent pas avant une demi-heure, il sourit de nouveau en regardant mieux son aîné. Ah il est vraiment trop grand. »

En effet le col tombait un peu sur ses épaules et on voyait que le brun flottait dedans. Mais ça ne lui allait pas si mal que ça. Takeshi se demanda vaguement s'il faisait un autre sport que « mordre à mort ceux qui manquaient à la discipline ». Soudain un son lui parvint des salles au dessus et c'est tout joyeux qu'il déclara :

« Tient l'orchestre a commencé. Ah ah la trompette manque toujours ce passage. »

Son regard retomba vers le seau de balle posé au sol qu'il avait entre ses jambes. Distraitement il en prit une, pensant que le club avait un match le lendemain. On pouvait dire que le brun jouait ses années surtout sur ses performances dans le club. Il fallait dire que ses notes n'étaient pas très bonnes. En fait il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se plonger dans ses cours puisqu'il mettait tout son temps libre, à savoir celui où Tsuna n'avait pas besoin de lui, dans son sport préféré, et il n'était certainement pas un génie comme Gokudera. Il eut un sourire amusé pour sa propre médiocrité scolaire et murmura pour la balle qu'il avait en main.

« Je compte sur toi pour demain. »

Il la relâcha ensuite dans le seau. On pouvait dire qu'il avait légèrement oublié la présence d'Hibari. En fait il pensait que l'autre était déjà reparti. Ce n'était cependant toujours pas le cas. Le sportif ne s'en aperçu que lorsqu'il attrapa la balle qu'il venait de relâcher. Surpris Takeshi ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

« Un problème ? »

Il ne reçu cependant aucune réponse. L'autre se contenta de regarder la balle. Le sportif pencha la tête sur le côté. Surtout lorsque son compagnon se rassit. Il commença alors à lancer la balle contre le mur derrière Yamamoto pour ensuite la rattraper. L'habitué des lieux le regarda faire un moment se demandant pourquoi Hibari restait encore là. Comme toujours se creuser les méninges n'était pas son fort.

« C'est amusant ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Ahah.

-Quoi ?

-Non… c'est juste que… Tu es bon pour le combat, mais tu n'as l'air très doué en sport…

-…, l'autre brun sortit ses tonfas reprenant un air sombre.

-Je plaisante ! s'empressa d'apaiser Yamamoto ce qui sembla marcher à sa grande surprise. Et si Hibari était en fait vraiment gentil ? C'est ce que je me demande en ce moment. Après tout tu es venu me sauver l'autre jour durant combat de Tsuna. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, il leva le regard vers le plafond. Bien sûr j'étais vraiment content que tu le fasses, mais je me demande si Hibari est du genre à sauver les gens alors qu'il est dans un sal état. Après tout je ne te connais pas très bien.

-Tu… tu dis que tu veux me connaître ?

-Certainement, reprit joyeusement l'autre. Tu avais dit que si je mourais dans l'établissement ça irai à l'encontre des règles.

-C'est ça.

-Ahah, le chef du comité fait sa propre discipline.

-La loi c'est moi.

-Ouais, je pense que c'est bien qu'Hibari soit direct. Ca peut sembler étrange mais je pense que c'est mieux si tu n'es pas gentil. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais ça pour quelqu'un. En fait tu agis un peu comme un sur-humain mais je pense que c'est ce qu'il faut. »

Ils se regardèrent et Takeshi eu un nouveau sourire. Après tout il le pensait réellement. Même si Hibari n'était pas toujours de leur côté au moins il était constant. On savait toujours à quoi s'attendre, ou presque, au moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de combat ou de la discipline. Soudain l'autre se releva, le surprenant de nouveau. Maintenant qu'ils se mettaient à parler le chef du comité de discipline voulait partir ?

« Tu pars ? Mais j'avais encore plein de chose à te demander.

-Quoi ?

-Oh ? Tu vas y répondre ?

-Dépêche-toi de le dire.

-Je vois alors… tes passe-temps ? Ton émission préférée ? Ton sport préféré ? Ta personne préférée ? Ton animal préféré ? Ton plat préféré ? Tes matières préférées ? Et ton lieu préféré ?

-Je ne pensais pas que ça allait être des choses aussi puériles.

-Ahah et tu vas y répondre ?

-« Mordre à mort des gens dans ton genre ». »

Hibari se détourna et claqua la porte du vestiaire. Le sportif pencha la tête sur le côté intrigué. Venait-il de lui donner ses passe-temps ? Finalement Yamamoto eut un petit rire ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que son sempai était quelque peu étrange. Pourtant il avait répondu à l'une de ces questions, c'était dans un sens plutôt mignon. Peut-être arriverait-il à en savoir plus sur lui.

« « Art et musique ».

-Hn ? »

Yamamoto releva la tête vers celui qui venait d'interrompre sa sieste durant les heures de perms. La première chose qu'il vu fut Tsuna devant lui avait l'air apeuré. Ah il y avait quelqu'un devant sa table. Le sportif releva un peu plus la tête pour voir Hibari qui lui tendait un T-shirt. A bien y regarder il s'agissait du T-shirt du club qu'il lui avait prêté la veille.

« Oh ? Tu es venu me le rapporter ? Désolé. »

Le gardien des nuages ne répondit rien et sortit de la salle sans demander son reste. Takeshi regarda son T-shirt pensif jusqu'à ce que Tsuna ne le coupe dans ses pensés. De toute façon étant donné son réveil brusque et plutôt récent il ne réfléchissait à rien de correct.

« Yamamoto, Hibari-san a dit « Art et musique » à l'instant. C'est une sorte de code ?

-Hein ? Art et musique, c'est ça ?

-Yamamoto ? Qu'est-ce c'est ?

-Explique le fou de baseball.

-Ma ma calme-toi Gokudera. »

Le brun leur fit un signe d'apaisement, enfin surtout pour l'auto proclamé bras droit du juudaime. Tsuna sembla s'en satisfaire. Après tout la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était ne plus avoir de problème. C'était compréhensible dans un sens. L'échange entre Hibari et lui ne le concernait pas du tout, il n'avait donc pas à s'en faire. Yamamoto se rallongea sur sa table tout en réfléchissant aux mots d'Hibari. « Art et musique. ». Il avait l'intention de répondre à toutes les questions que lui avaient posées le sportif ? Takeshi soupira mentalement, c'était mauvais, il ne se rappelait déjà plus de tout ce qu'il avait demandé. « Art et musique » ? Ces matières scolaires préférées sans doute. Comme il le pensait Hibari était mignon, il ne se serait jamais imaginé ça. Hibari n'avait pas l'air doué de ses mains. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter non plus.

Le lendemain la chaleur semblait insoutenable à Namimori. Tsuna et Gokudera étaient déjà rentré chez le premier sans aucun doute. Yamamoto lui avait du rester pour son club. Ils avaient entraînement le mercredi après-midi. Mais vraiment sous cette chaleur… Le brun n'était pas du genre à se plaindre et il aimait le baseball plus que tout autre chose mais là vraiment il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il profita du fait que la pause était annoncée pour aller se chercher un coin d'ombre. Heureusement le terrain était bordé d'arbre, il n'eut pas très longtemps à chercher.

« « Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour le sport ».

-Ouah ! »

Yamamoto se retourna vivement vers le grillage qui délimitait le terrain de baseball. Il aurait pu s'en douter mais il tomba face au chef du comité de discipline. Son cœur se calma peu à peu alors qu'il laissa une plainte dépasser sa pensée.

« Ne me fais pas peur comme ça.

-Je t'ai fait peur ? »

Le sportif retint une grimace. Le plus vieux ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Peut-être était-il vexé ? Mais après tout c'était sa faute à arriver sans prévenir comme ça.

« Et alors je ne suis pas là pour t'aider à te détendre. Mais d'habitude tu remarques lorsque quelqu'un arrive.

-Ahah pardon.

-Hey ! Qui flémarde ici, on reprend l'entraînement Yamamoto.

-Ahah.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce « ahah », dépêche-toi !

-Compris ! »

Le brun se retourna mais Hibari était déjà hors de vue. C'était pas bon il l'avait laissé partir alors qu'il était vexé. Takeshi aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose pour corriger ça. Malgré tout cela ne sembla pas empêcher le gardien des nuages de continuer ses réponses. Un jour alors qu'il était en train de faire un footing il entendit :

« Hibird. »

Pour le coup Yamamoto s'arrêta pour fixer le plus vieux. Hibird ? C'était son oiseau ça ? Mais la réponse à quelle question ? Déjà qu'il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'il avait demandé mais alors si l'autre ne faisait pas de phrase, il n'était pas prêt de comprendre la réponse. Cependant il n'eu rien le temps de dire… de toute façon Hibari avait continué sa route.

Une autre fois alors qu'il était en pause déjeuner il remarqua son sempai à la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit tout sourire, faisant fi des regards alarmés de Tsuna. De toute façon l'attention du simili boss de mafia fut attirée par Gokudera qui menaçait d'exploser quelque chose plus loin.

« » Les croquettes de crabe à la crème ».

-Ah oui ? Tu les achètes ou tu préfères celle faites maison ? »

Là encore pas de réponse. Apparemment le chef du comité de discipline ne voulait répondre qu'aux premières questions posées. Yamamoto était un peu déçu mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Et puis même s'il n'avait pas eu d'autre réponse au moins celle-là était simple à deviner. Il s'agissait de son plat préféré. Le sportif referma la fenêtre pensif. Et puis il ne s'était pas fait mordre à mort alors qu'il avait tenté la discussion, était-ce un signe ?

« « Chasse dans la savane » « animaux carnivore ou la survie du plus fort ».

-Wah Hibari est vraiment sauvage. »

Le brun plissa des yeux et Yamamoto sourit. Là il n'arrivait pas à savoir à quoi il avait bien pu répondre mais le simple fait d'avoir parler à Hibari lui avait fait plaisir. Il commençait à s'habituer à ce genre de petite entrevu. Il fit d'ailleurs le chemin de retour à sa classe en compagnie de son sempai. C'était marrant de voir comment la plus part des élèves longeaient les murs lorsqu'il arrivait. Mais Hibari ne se sentait-il pas seul des fois ? Le sportif regarda vers lui. Il avait un visage toujours aussi imperturbable. Sans doute avait-il l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. N'empêche que cela avait tout de même mis Yamamoto mal à l'aise.

La batte se reposa à terre et Takeshi envoya un sourire à ses compagnons. Il était tard et tous semblaient exténués. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, lui-même commençait légèrement à saturer. D'ailleurs le coach annonça la fin de l'entraînement. Heureusement ils étaient encore en été et le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché malgré l'heure tardive. Le sportif releva la tête vers le ciel et ne pu s'empêcher de voir une fenêtre de l'école encore ouverte. Il y avait encore quelqu'un ? Et pas n'importe laquelle. Il eut un petit sourire désabusé, pensant qu'il restait à l'école aussi tard et très certainement seul. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser les choses comme ça, si ? Yamamoto aida les autres à ranger le matériel mais refusa gentiment de rentrer avec eux. Il préféra retourner à l'intérieur du collège. Il ouvrit la porte sans demander la permission tout en annonçant gaiment.

« Yo Hibari laisse-moi me rafraîchir un peu... Hala ? »

Le sportif eut un sourire attendrit devant la scène. En fait Hibari était tout simplement en train de dormir. Les bras croisés sur son bureau, la tête négligemment posée dessus. Vraiment mignon fut la seule pensée qui arriva entière au cerveau de Yamamoto. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau pour prendre la même pose que son collègue se mettant à genoux devant le bureau pour être à la bonne hauteur. Doucement il leva une de ses mains pour la poser sur les cheveux de son vis-à-vis. Ils étaient doux, voir duveteux. Ca donnait envie de perdre sa main dedans pour l'éternité. Mais bien sûr le geste sembla réveiller le propriétaire des lieux. Il ouvrit des yeux qui semblaient encore rempli de sommeil. De nouveau Yamamoto eut un sourire attendrit :

« Désolé je t'ai réveillé, rendors-toi tu as l'air vraiment fatigué.

-Ici.

-Uh ?

-« J'aime cet endroit ».

-Ouais je sais… »

C'était d'ailleurs bien la seule chose qu'il savait d'Hibari avant d'avoir posé des questions. Il reposa la main sur les cheveux duveteux et l'autre le laissa faire. Sans doute c'était-il même déjà rendormit. Yamamoto se sentit comme privilégier. Il se doutait que tout le monde ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ni rester dans la même pièce qu'Hibari lorsqu'il dormait… ou même tout simplement oser le réveiller tout en ayant la chance de rester en vie. Vraiment Yamamoto se sentait chanceux et appréciait vraiment cette chance.

Le lendemain fut vraiment moins lumineux pour le brun.

« Oï Yamamoto, fais pas l'idiot.

-Oui coach, désolé.

-Dis pas ça ! C'est pas le moment d'avoir une baisse de régime. C'est pas avec tes notes que tu vas passer tu le sais ça, et on a besoin de toi l'année prochaine en temps que capitaine.

-Oui coach.

-Tu es trop distrait en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais tu dois faire quelque chose pour ça. »

Yamamoto soupira alors que l'adulte tapota deux fois le sommet de sa tête. C'était un bon coach, il savait ce qu'il faisait et connaissait ses joueurs mieux que personne alors bien sûr qu'il avait comprit. Bien sûr qu'il était distrait depuis qu'il avait parlé à Hibari. Plutôt depuis qu'il l'avait vu dormir dans sa salle. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça. Il devait mettre les choses au clair avec l'autre.

« Yamamoto Takeshi. »

Il tourna la tête pour voir celui qui était la cause de sa baisse de régime comme le disait le coach. Takeshi soupira de nouveau et baissa la tête vers le sol où il repéra sa serviette. Il la ramassa pour se sécher la nuque tout en demandant :

« Quoi ? Les questions n'étaient pas finies ? C'est bon de toute façon… »

Il se retourna vers son sempai. Il ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver mignon… encore. Vraiment, il était irrécupérable. Pourtant les mots de son coach résonnaient encore et il savait qu'il devait arrêter ça.

« Je ne me rappelle même plus ce que je t'ai demandé, je n'ai jamais cru que tu le prendrais au sérieux. Pourtant tu as répondu… C'est normal ? De toute façon je pense que c'est assez. »

Ah, c'était pas bon. Il n'aurait pas du dire les choses comme ça, il allait définitivement se faire frapper. Pourtant lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau vers le plus vieux rien ne vint. Ils se regardèrent durant un long moment. Yamamoto n'était peut-être pas un génie pourtant il y avait un autre domaine où il était bon hormis le baseball. Les relations humaines. Et lorsqu'il vit Hibari se retourner finalement il comprit qu'il venait de casser quelque chose. Son visage n'avait pas gardé cette indifférence qui le caractérisait. Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois Yamamoto poursuivi le gardien des nuages. C'était sa faute, et il savait par avance qu'il ne le supporterait pas s'il le laissait s'échapper après avoir fait une telle tête. C'était comme si ses derniers mots l'avaient blessés.

Parce que Hibari pouvait bien faire semblant. Yamamoto pouvait bien être assez stupide pour y croire mais le chef du comité de discipline n'était pas un sur-humain. Il était fort, sans aucun doute, mais il était aussi mignon. Il avait de la personnalité. Il était capable d'avoir des sentiments. Takeshi attrapa le bras du plus vieux, qui semblait assez surpris pour s'être laisser faire. Il en profita alors pour le coincer contre un mur pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

« Désolé… Il y a beaucoup de chose que je voudrais dire mais avant ça.. »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'il reçu un coup de tonfa le faisant ainsi tomber à quatre pattes par terre se tenant la tête. Il avait certainement été trop effronté. C'était sûr même, il venait de plaquer le chef du comité de discipline contre un mur quand même. Dans d'autre circonstance il aurait certainement rit de sa bêtise.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as demandé ?

-Il y en avait tellement… désolé.

-Alors oublie tout.

-Tout, même ce que tu m'as dit ? »

Il ne reçu pas de réponse, ce qui aurait tout de même été étrange. De toute façon c'était impossible qu'il oublie tout. C'était bien trop important pour qu'il oublie. Mais restait-il encore des questions sans réponse ? Soudain il sembla réaliser quelque chose. Jusqu'à maintenant Hibari ne l'avait jamais interpelé avant de lui donner une réponse. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'une petite rougeur s'étendait sur ses joues.

_« Ta personne préférée. »_

Le jeune homme se releva presque en sursaut et se remit à la poursuite de son sempai.

« Hibari attend ! »

* * *

Voilà. J'ai longtemps hésité à finir là ou à pousser jusqu'au moment où Yamamoto rattrape Hibari. Cependant le doujin s'arrête ici. Maintenant si on me demande je pourrais peut-être écrire une suite.


End file.
